The Four Of Us, Together
by Randomblackberry
Summary: "Need I remind you, you've been given the chance to live the rest of your lives among those you hold dear?" "We know! And those people are right here beside us!" "That the four of us met is a fate we all hold dear." "That's right. And that's why we'll go on!" "Right. The four of us, together!" Oh if only that was the case... Contains spoilers for the true ending.


**This fanfic is after the main story. References "You are my hope" the fanfic I wrote before this and also the conjurer sidequest. Enjoy!**

Don't cry. Don't cry. Taking a deep breath, Agnés Oblige stepped into the healing room in Eternian Central command, the same room where Victoria was treated until she met her tragic demise at Agnés and her friends' hands.

Now they had found somebody else to house there.

Tiz Arrior lay in the white statis chamber, motionless, arms and legs splayed.

A soft gasp escaped from Agnés as she looked at him.

"No." She murmured, the words barely audible as she slowly fell to her knees.

This couldn't be it. This couldn't be it! How could... After all they had been through... How could Tiz die right here?!

Agnés sobbed, tears falling rapidly down her face, as she clutched her pendant to her chest as if it would bring back the one she loved.

Stop thinking like that, Agnés scolded herself. He's not dead. He's just in a coma. He's just in a coma and the doctors say that he may never wake up...

If Agnés had broken when the first tear had fallen from her face, the shattered pieces of her heart were being stomped on now.

She let out a scream of agony that ricocheted through the halls of Eterniab Central command. Eyes ablaze with anger, she got to her feet and stopped, realising she didn't know what to do, or where to go.

"I'll stay with you, Tiz." Agnés decided, choking on her words.

Tiz needed her, she couldn't abandon him in his time of need. She had already abandoned him once and allowed this to happen. She had to stay with him, she had to make sure he was alright.

Yet her anger didn't dissipate once she sat back down and continued to look at the motionless boy. He had a calm expression on his face, a peaceful one.

How could he look so calm and composed when he was putting Agnés through agony? How could he do this to her? How could he do this and leave her with only a note for company? Agnés was not angry at Tiz, she realised. She was just angry at whatever had put him in this comatose state. But what had? The doctors were at a loss and kept saying that he was missing a part from his soul.

His soul... Could it be fixed? Could Agnés save him?

As Agnés pondered this, somebody else that could share her indescribable pain entered the room.

Edea Lee didn't speak, which was strange for her. She merely flopped down next to Agnés and stared at Tiz with tears threatening to spill over.

"Why?" Agnés asked. "Why did this have to happen? Who did this to him? And that note... He knew it was going to happen... Why didn't he say anything?"

Edea spoke then, but her voice was shaky from the crying she had done when she thought nobody had been listening.

"It sounds like that was what he wanted Agnés. I know that sounds-"

"Are you saying he wanted to commit suicide?" Agnés asked angrily, jumping to her feet. "The idea... Unacceptable."

"No. He obviously had his reasons though." Edea replied, eyes never leaving Tiz's body.

Agnés reseated herself, embarrassed at her outburst.

"The four of us, together." Edea grumbled suddenly. "Yeah right."

Agnés didn't question what Edea said because she knew what she was talking about. That day, with Yulyana, they had all agreed to go on together and keep awakening the crystals. By then the four of them were a team, who cared about each other deeply. Their bond had allowed them to defeat even the strongest of monsters and overcome their biggest fears.

Agnés had been dumb to believe that it would keep going on that way, even after Ouroborous had been defeated.

But now... Tiz had left them and would possibly never come back and Ringabel had left them to go back to his own world.

Couldn't they see where their home was? Didn't they understand that they were leaving two young women heartbroken and furious?

"Can't they see?" Edea yelled angrily, reading Agnés's thoughts. "Don't the idiots know?"

Agnés shook her head slowly as a large tear fell her face and landed on the tip of her tongue.

"Argh! Mrgrgr!"

Edea looked like she wanted to punch something very badly. Agnés thought about leading her away from the room as there wasn't really anything she could safely let out her frustration on, but Agnés didn't want to leave Tiz. Edea settled for punching her fist into her palm, something that did nothing to quench her anger.

"Do you think," Edea asked, in between the smacking sounds as she punched her palm. "That there's a way?"

Agnés knew what she meant and was about to open her mouth and yell her what she really thought. She thought, no. No. There was no way. Tiz and Ringabel were lost and they would never see them, nor get to speak to them again.

Stop thinking like that! Agnés practically screamed inside her head. There had to be a way to bring them back. There had to be! But as she opened her mouth to tell Edea this, the words died on her lips.

"There has to be a way." Edea groaned. "We can bring Ringabel back, we can. And Tiz... We can work that out. I don't care if we have to create a new soul for him or tear open a void between the worlds for Ringabel, we will see them again! We'll do it, for crystal's sake! We'll get them back! The four of us will be back together..."

Edea burst out sobbing, her body trembling with each cry that wracked her body.

Agnés nodded, even though Edea couldn't see her, as she had her head in her hands.

"Why am I crying?" Edea groaned. "Why am I crying?"

"Because it's sad." Agnés said truthfully, looking back up at Tiz's body suspended in the statis chamber.

Edea looked back up, wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. It is."

They'd do it. They'd fix Tiz's soul, find a way to pierce the dimensions.

The four of them would be reunited.


End file.
